


Uniform

by Dragonna



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Military Uniforms, Romance, Sharing Clothes, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loved this uniform. His texture, his color...The spicy smell of his lover.<br/>So he tried to wear it, even if he was too big for him.<br/>Even if he was ridiculous.<br/>Where was the problem? They were alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have not done this manga ... I'm not Yana Toboso.  
> Genre: Exchange of clothes, romance  
> Characters: Diederich. Vincent  
> Paring: Vindee  
> Rating: T  
> Note: My english isn't perfect. If I have done important errors, please say it, I will correct it these faults.

Vincent chuckles as a kid, the military uniform is too big for him and he floats in those clothes. He was, after all, much more delicate and thin than Diederich, and smaller too. He loves what he was seeing in the mirror , finding that it was a very funny play. He’s strangely cute is this german uniform, his hair are still tousled because of their previous activities.

He pulls an arm of the too long sleeve and he feels the fabric of the green uniform, burying his face in the dark collar. Then he find funny to play with the little cross fresh iron in his fingers.

“Vincent, stop that and give me back my clothes. Now.”

The lord looks over his shoulder, a smile on her face, ready to play with his lover.

Diederich, wrapped in sheets, had his arms folded and glare at him. Not upset but annoyed -see her lover playing with his clothes was not fun for him- he tries to not going too far in his criticism.

His back is enough painful like that. He doesn’t particularly want to do it again this morning, after a night where the englishman was particularly inventive at all levels. He grunts, snapped, “You’re a real kid. Yet you’re married with a child. You’re 25 years old dammit! And I’m cold! Give me back my uniform now!.”

\- Why you don’t put my clothes if you’re cold, "said the smallest man, looking in the mirror, smiling at the image that the mirror referred.. He looked ridiculous in this too big clothes. But he loves to wear this unform. He loves the smell of the German.

Tightening the sheets around him, Diederich protestes weakly, knowing he would not have the last word "They are too small for me. Please I’m cold.

\- Too bad, remains with the sheets until I’m done. ”

A  assassin look from Diederich and Vincent giggles, happy to have win this little duel.

He smell again the spicy smell of his lover in the folds of rough clothing. And he smiles. His eyes fell on the body, barely covered, of the German and he passes sensually his tongue on his lips..

“Personally, I do not complain. I love the view that I have”


End file.
